


pleasure me please

by sungchansgirl



Series: Blackpink smuts [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned BLACKPINK, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchansgirl/pseuds/sungchansgirl
Summary: blackpink sure are horny
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Blackpink smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156094
Kudos: 9





	pleasure me please

Chaeyoung looked so vulnerable in Lisa's eyes she wanted to devour her here right in front of everyone. We were all at Jisoo's place at the moment Jennie and Jisoo are in the bedroom devouring each other while I and Chae were watching tv. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. 

She looks so hot in her shorts and crop top but she looked so innocent I wanna ruin it. I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hand around her waist and dragged her on my lap. "Lisa-" I cut her out "Rosie...." I moaned practically. Her legs were by my sides while facing me I could see the blush on her face. 

"jisoo and Jennie are having fun don't you wanna fun too unnie," I said putting her hair back behind her ears. "but I'm not sure....do you want to.." 

"of course...chaeyoung I'm gonna fuck you so hard." 

chaeyoung didn't know what to do so she started grinding on Lisa. she was enjoying it but Lisa wanted more she put chae on the couch hovering over. She started giving her kisses on her neck and up to her jawline and then finally capturing her lips.

The kiss was rough and needy with Lisa dominating it and rose was doing her best to follow how Lisa moves. Lisa uses her hands to rub up and down on Chae's area. A moan escaped chaeyoung mouth and Lisa was loving it

"Strip" Lisa said in a strict voice it sent goosebumps down rose spine. She got up and started taking off her clothes soon she was naked Lisa took this chance to admire how beautiful she looks and she's gonna look better when she devours her.

Lisa dragged her and placed her on her lap she started giving kitty licks on her neck. chae takes Lisa's hand put it on her area

Lisa removes it cupping her and cupped her cheek "you're so impatient baby you wanna get fucked so bad huh?"

"Hmm," chae mumbled out.

"words chae," Lisa said lifting her chin making her look at her

"please Lisa..fuck me..." with that said Lisa put her two fingers inside her while making her suck the fingers on her other hand. 

rose gasp from the sudden entrance she was feeling a pain mixed with pleasure.

Rose moans were so loud jisoo and Jennie could probably hear Lisa loved it

Lisa was pushing in and out at a fast speed and rose was a moaning mess. Lisa soon pull out and started taking off her clothes.

Rose stood up and walked up to Lisa and started grinding herself on her. she started licking her boobs while Lisa is holding on to her hair tightly while moaning.

Rose bent down and started licking Lisa's areas while rubbing her thighs.

she soon pout two of her fingers inside and started moving them. she could feel white liquid on her fingers.

she pulled out and stood up they both were a mess.

soon they I saw a naked Jennie and jisoo coming out of the room looking messed up

\-----------------

next chapter jensoo smut


End file.
